The Real World of Argus Filch
by Sunkisses643
Summary: This explains the tragic marriage of Argus Filch and why He is the way he is. Hugs and Kisses to those who r/r!


  
  
Argus Filch gazed into those bright blue eyes. Those eyes of the woman that he loved. Amelia. His wife and the only woman he had ever loved. Mrs. Amelia Norris Filch. These times in the wizarding world were dark times. The Evil Lord Voldemorte, supreme ruler of the dark arts was rising in power. More and more wizards were dying at his feet. The deathblow was simple. Two mere words ending lives. Avada Kedavra. That's what Argus Filch loved about Hogwarts. He knew that he and his wife were safe there. Professor Dippett was a strong wizard, as was the transfiguration teacher and deputy headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He gazed deeper into his wife's eyes, drowning in the bright blue depths.  
"argus? I love you. Promise me you'll never leave me. I don't want to be alone."  
"I promise you. I am yours forever. You won't get ride of me that easily." Argus grinned at his beautiful wife. He pulled her close and they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning, Argus awoke two hours before breakfast. Amelia was already dressed and mending a rip in one of his robes. She smiled when she saw he was awake.  
"Morning love. Wanna go for a walk before breakfast?" She asked.   
"Sure." Within minutes Argus was dressed in his robes and they were out the door. He saw a tall and gangly boy walking down the hall, a prefect's badge on his chest.  
"Good morning, Arthur," greeted Amelia warmly. She was the assistant Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, so she knew all the students.  
"Good morning Professor Filch, Mr. Filch. I was just on my way to the showers. Did you need anything?" Arthur Weasley was a prefect in his fifth year at Hogwarts.  
"No, no. Run along now." Argus linked arms with his wife and walked off down the hallway. They walked out the front entrance of Hogwarts and walked out to the lake. Argus sat down on the grass and watched as his wife pulled a small loaf of bread out of her robe pocket. She laughed gleefully as she feed it to the giant squid. This was how Argus wanted to remember her forever, with the bright morning sun sinking into her golden hair.   
"I'm scared, Argus." Her cheerful face had suddenly turned serious. Argus frowned slightly.   
"Why dear?" he asked. His voice was full of concern for his wife.  
"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is growing stronger everyday. I'm worried sick. I can tell that something is going to happen."  
"Nothing is going to happen as long as Dippet is here. He'll protect us."  
"I don't want to leave you."  
"I already promised you, we'll be together forever. Perhaps even longer."  
"Or perhaps even shorter. Avada Kedavra!" Argus looked at the heavily hooded man just before the green light blasted out of his wand.  
"Argus!" He turned his attention to the crumpled form of his wife. The man laughed a cruel, heartless laugh and disappeared into the Forbidden Forest. Argus raced over to his wife, but he was too late. Nobody could survive that curse. The two words that he had feared the most. He cried into his wife's robes as he drew her still form into his lap.   
  
A half an hour later, Albus Dumbledore found Argus Filch by the lake. He placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.  
"Voldemorte." Filch shuddered at the name.  
"I'm sorry Argus. Let's get her inside." Argus picked up his wife and followed Dumbledore into the castle.  
  
The funeral was a large one, because all the students liked Mrs. Filch. Argus was crushed and the students were surprised at how mean he could be. They wondered what happened to the fun loving caretaker that they all used to know.  
  
Three weeks later, a week before Christmas, Argus received a gift that he would always treasure.   
"Argus, will you come to my classroom after lunch?" asked Professor Dumbldore.  
"Yes Albus." Argus was still crushed over the loss of his wife. He knew he was never going to be the same. That day, when he went to Dumbledore's classroom he expected the professor to take pity on him and offer him sympathy. Only he didn't.  
"How have you been doing, Argus?"  
"What do you mean, how have I been doing!?! I've been doing horrible. Your wife wasn't killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You weren't left all alone. She made me promise not to leave her and now she's all alone." Albus saw that he was on the verge of tears, so he desided to do this as quickly as possible.  
"Argus, I must get ready for my next class. Before you go though, I have an early Christmas present for you." Dumbledore walked over to a closet and pulled out a small cage. Inside the cage was a small kitten. He handed the cage to Argus. The kitten looked up at Argus, it's bright blue eyes filled with trust. Those eyes looked so familiar.  
"Amelia." That's who those eyes reminded him of. Dumbledore sighed and looked away.  
"Argus, I really have to get ready now. I hope you like her.  
"Thank you Albus," said Argus, his eyes brimming with tears. He walked out of the classroom and went to his own room. He set the cage on the bed and let the kitten out.  
"I'll call you Mrs. Norris, after my sweet Amelia."   
  
  
Since that Christmas so many years ago, Argus has loved again.   
  
Disclaimer~I own only Amelia Filch, the rest belong to the fab JKR.  
A/N~ This takes place a few years before James, Lily, and co.  



End file.
